getting there in the end
by XxXladyArwenXxX
Summary: mainly HHr pairings but some DG. please R&R i suck at summaries and this is my first fan fic.
1. hermiones stay

Hermoines stay  
  
"Hey Herms" said Harry as he lay on his bed. He had been thinking about his home Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry when he goes back on the first September he will be going into his seventh and last year. He was just running through the good times him, Ron and Hermoine had when he got a urge to get out his cell phone and call Hermoine. "Harry its eleven thirty at night what do you want" yawned Hermione. "I can't sleep" he replied, getting up and walking over to his desk where his sketch book lay open. Hermoine had got it for him when she notice him drawing a really good picture of buckbeak on his transfiguration homework, she even went out on a limb to bewitch it so the pictures moved. He turned the page and saw his best friend Ron looking up at him, smiling and waving. "So you called me" said Hermoine.   
  
"Yup I'm sorry if I woke you mione go back to sleep if you want"  
  
"Nope I'm awake now so we shall talk."  
  
"I just wondered what you've been up to with dumb Krum."  
  
"Don't call him that Harry, and it's been fine. Well that's a lie; he is out again drinking with his mates so I am in the spare room so he doesn't wake me when he gets in." Hermoine had gone to stay with her boyfriend Victor Krum the Bulgarian seeker for the summer. "Sounds like you've had a swell time" said Harry sarcastically. "So have you been having fun then Potter"  
  
"Nope unless you count, counting down the days till we return to Hogwarts and waiting for my seventeenth birthday to come and go. Then yes I've had a great time Granger." "So have you heard from Ron yet this summer" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I've had a couple of owls from him how about you."  
  
"Same here"  
  
"Hermy if you're as bored and as sad as you sound then you can come and stay with me if you want."  
  
"What just apperate over with my stuff and not tell Victor are you insane?"  
  
"Yup you could keep me company please Hermy."  
  
"Oh I dono." She said reluctantly.  
  
"Please Hermy." Harry Begged.  
  
"Ok give me ten minuets to pack up my stuff and make the bed and I will be right over bye."  
  
And she did as she said and was there standing in the door way. She ran to Harry and gave him a big proper Hermione hug. "I'm so glad you cam Moine." Said Harry and she laughed. "Not a problem Harry, Jeez you sure have gotten cuter over the holidays."  
  
"Why thank you and you sure have gotten a lot sexier." And they both cracked up laughing. "You can sleep in my bed tonight Moine we will sort yours out in the morning" said Harry. "Okies." She replied and they cuddled up and fell asleep together.  
  
When Hermoine woke she noticed Harry wasn't there, she looked around and at the desk and sitting there sketching she saw the same familiar face with the same scruffy black hair and the same green eyes. "Do you always watch people when they're sleeping?" She said to Harry. "No and I'm not watching you I'm drawing you, you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you. Stay still I'm still drawing you give me ten minuets and I should be finished." He pleaded.  
  
"Ok but afterwards you have to go downstairs and tell the Dursleys about me"  
  
"Uncle Vernon, my friend Hermione came last night is it okay if she stays with us." Harry said with a pleading look on his face. "You what, I am not having two you know whats in my house one is bad enough!"  
  
"But she is top in our year and is very good and quiet and we will eat separately" Said Harry. "I said no."  
  
"Fine I'm just going to finish my letter to Sirus then."  
  
"What you still talk to him." Vernon said with a sound of worry in his Voice. The whole family were petrified of his mass murdering god father.  
  
"Yeah he told me to keep him informed of what was going on and I don't think he would be very impressed if you were upsetting me and turning down my friends." Lied Harry. "Fine she can stay."  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry and he literally skipped out of the room.  
  
Standing at the top of the stairs was Hermione; she had her long brown hair up in a high ponytail. And was wearing a skimpy sports top and shorts ready to go jogging.  
  
"Hey" said Harry covering his eyes. "Put a top on Hermy, I don't think you should be walking around in a bra." Harry said lost for word Hermione looked stunning. "I am wearing a top this is my top and this" she said as she walked over to her bag. "Is a bra" she added pulling a black lacy bra from her bag.  
  
"Put it away, I didn't need to see that."  
  
"You coming jogging with me then Potter."  
  
"What for fun."  
  
"Yes for fun."  
  
"Ok wait downstairs so I can get changed."  
  
Harry came running downstairs about five minuets later. "Where are you off to then?" Dudley Demanded as they where about to leave. "We're going jogging why do you want to come with us" suggested Hermione.  
  
"Dudley jogging I don't think so" Said Harry laughing. "Ok bye Dudley, Race ya Harry." Said Hermione she was already half way out the front door. "I will so beat you Hermy."  
  
"Wait up Moine" panted Harry. As she turned around Harry saw something colourful on the small of her back where her top had slipped up. "Come on slow coach your house is only round the corner" she replied. "Hermy what is that on your back?" asked Harry. "Oh it's a tattoo I got it done two weeks ago do you like it." She said lifting her top at the back to reveal a butterfly. "Do I like it, I love it Hermy oh my god." He said as he pulled her down onto the grass outside the park. "When did my best mate the book worm turn so god dam sexy." Hermione gave a giggle. "So its taken you this long to realise that I'm a girl with a decent body." Said Hermione. "Come on I'm hungry and the Dursleys will have gone out we have the house to our- self's." said Harry quickly changing the subject. Because she was wrong ever since term had ended, Hermione was all he could think of. He had even been dreaming about her and they where doing stuff best friends don't do. He looked at Hermione and thought 'stop this Harry she is your best friend stop these thoughts,' then another side said, 'look at that body grab it for yourself before someone else does.'  
  
"Yeah I could do with something to eat 'cause we skipped breakfast."  
  
They had only just got in when the door bell went. "I'll get that, put TV on if you want Hermy, Oh hello Janey I'm sorry Dudley's not here."  
  
"Oh ok I'll go to that park and wait till I see him get in then."  
  
"No come in wait with me and Hermione."  
  
"Ok if you're sure you don't mind"  
  
"Hi I'm Hermione" said Hermione trying to make the guest feel welcome.  
  
"Hi my name's Janey, um I no this sounds really rude but are you and Harry going out?" asked Janey. "No we're best friends we go to the same boarding school. So what's the deal with you and Dudley then." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Well his parents want me too marry him but I can't stand him."  
  
Harry was just about to close the window when a excited pidwigion flew in. She held out her leg attached to it was a letter addressed to Harry. "Hermy can you go to the kitchen and get pig some scraps of food please."  
  
"Okies" she replied.  
  
"What's with the owl?" Asked Janey.  
  
"She is our other best friend Rons pet." Harry read the message.  
  
Harry  
  
It's so boring here at the burrow so I'm coming over on the 28'Th at about 12'oclock reply if you have time if not I will just turn up any way.  
  
From Ron  
  
Harry looked at the clock today was the twenty-eighth and it was ten to two already. "Herms Ron is coming over."  
  
"Cool" she shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Janey asked.  
  
"No stay and meet our other best mate Ron."  
  
"Here is the food for pig." Said Hermione as she walked into the living room and put down some bread crusts next to pig. Harry wrote back 'that's fine' and sent pig on his way. "Um excuse me but why did your friend send a letter with his owl?" Said Janey. "I remember him sayin if you want something done quick then you think of every possibility, and his owl worked." Replied Harry thinking of any excuse he could, Janey's a muggle she doesn't know that owls is how wizard folk communicate. Hermione shot Harry a worried glance but he returned it with an 'its ok I think we got away with it' look. "Oh cool Ron sounds nice." 'Knock-knock'. "That'll be Ron I'll get it and surprise him. . . . . . Hi Ron" laughed Hermione. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"And how are you Hermione, I'm fine thanks for asking Ron." Replied Hermione. Ron lunged at Hermione, arms wide open giving her a big hug. "Sorry," said Ron with a sad puppy look on his face trying to make Hermione forgive him. "Its ok."  
  
"So what are you doing here no one told me you where coming to stay?" asked Ron. "Well it's a long story I only arrived last night. Come in sit down and I will explain."  
  
"Ron hey."  
  
"Harry good to see you mate, hey pretty girl what's your name."  
  
"My names Janey."  
  
"Harry is she your . . . . . . . and is she a . . . . .?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No and No" replied Harry he could tell what went in the gaps, girlfriend and witch.  
  
"Cool now explain Moine."  
  
So Hermione explained how she had come to be at Harrys house and showed him the tattoo. A look of horror struck Harrys face. "Upstairs quick there back move, move, move. Ron, Janey in the cupboard I can hear Dudley pounding up the stairs." The sound of Dudleys music filled the whole of the house and Ron and Janey knew it was safe to emerge from the cupboard. "I think I should go now." Said Janey. "Ok this is my mobile number and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to sneak you out." Replied Harry writing down his mobile number for Janey. "Bye guys I hope I'll be seeing you again soon."  
  
"Bye" said Ron and Hermione.  
  
The three friends sat and chatted for a couple of hours then Ron had to get home because he was already late for dinner. It was just Harry and Hermione left they went down for dinner when called by aunt Petunia. The Dursleys where unusually nice that evening, aunt Petunia even congratulated Hermione on being top of there year. When they where back in Harrys room they fell about laughing. "Sirus must really scare them Harry, they where so nice to me."  
  
"They're petrified of him."  
  
"Harry it still feels strange being here. Can I share your bed tonight?" Asked a tired looking Hermione. "Of Course, wait a minuet I have to answer this. . . . . . . 'Lo . . . . . . Nothing much . . . . . Yeah cool I'll invite Ron . . . . . Yeah she's staying with me at the moment. . . . . . Ok see you tomorrow."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Janey, she invited us all swimming tomorrow. I'm just going to send Hedwig to Ron."  
  
Ron  
  
Janey has invited us all swimming tomorrow at about 11am. You better turn up you two look good together.  
  
From Harry and Mione.  
  
"Come here Hedwig I need you to take this to Ron and make it fast please its about tomorrow. . . . . Good girl."  
  
"Well it's a good job I packed two of my bikinis isn't it. I think I'll wear the purple one."  
  
"I'm sure what ever you wear you'll look fine." Replied Harry and they fell about laughing again. "Do you wanna go get ready for bed then Mione; you know where the bathroom is don't you."  
  
"I am so glad you said that I am absolutely knackered." She jumped off the bed grabbed her shorts and vest night set and ran to the bath room leaving Harry to find something to wear as he usually just wore his boxers in the summer. Hermione burst in looking great she had taken her hair down and brushed her teeth. "Still not changed?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I usually just wear my boxers in the summer." He replied.  
  
"Well I don't care if you're in just your Boxers as long as they stay on." She said through laughing. "Are you sure Herms?"  
  
"Yeah now move I'm tired" she said pushing Harry out the way and jumping into his bed. He joined her thirty seconds later and she was already asleep. He kissed her on the cheek and said night.  
  
"What are you doing with that ice cube Herms?" asked Harry. Hermione had just her bikini on and was rubbing a ice cube all over her neck and just above the top of her bikini top.  
  
"I'm cooling myself down."  
  
"Fancy rubbing one into my back." Harry said taking his top off.  
  
"Ok then but you have to rub one into my back afterwards." He lay on his stomach and she started to caress his back with the ice cube. "Is that nice?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh it's very, very nice."  
  
"Now you can do mine." She said chucking the midget of and ice cube out of the window. Harry got of the bed and turned away so Hermione could take her top off and lay on her stomach. "You can look now." Harry tuned around and saw her laying there on her stomach with her head turned to face him. He skimmed his eyes up and down her body stopping at her butterfly tattoo and her black bra clip wanting to undo it so much. Harry took a ice cube in his hand and started gently running it up and down her back and then massaging it into her neck and shoulders. She rolled over to Face Harry. He quickly covered his eyes. She took his hands off his eyes and put them around her waist, their eyes met and Harry took the opportunity and kissed her. She kissed him back and they shared a passionate kiss. They had only just started when Harry pulled away. "Herms should we be doing this you've got Victor and we're best friends what about Ron."  
  
"Come off it Harry you cant deny the fact that you've been wanting me because ive been wanting you just as much." She said kissing his neck, working her way up to his mouth.  
  
"Harry, Hermione wake up!" Shouted Ron as Harry was bought back to life from his dream. "What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well lets see its quarter to eleven."  
  
"Oh crap . . . Mione wake up we have to be at Janey's in fifteen minuets."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me before?" She said as she jumped out of bed and rummaged through her bag for her bikini. "Be right back."  
  
"Ron get out I need to get changed!" shouted Harry as he pushed Ron out the bedroom door so he was left on his own to get changed. "You guys can come in now." The door opened and there stood Hermione in Her purple bikini with Ron stood next to her mouth wide open. "Wow Herms you look good nice string you've got there."  
  
"Thanks Harry." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Cover your self please Herms I can see too much flesh, what happened to the rest of the bikini it looks like its been shredded." Said Ron closing his mouth and remembering it was Hermione one of his best mates that he was staring at.  
  
"Shut up before I hit you or turn your hair pink again." With that he shut up.  
  
She put on her hot pants and tank top and slipped her flip flops on.  
  
"Come here Janey gave me directions hold on and I will apperate us there.  
  
"Not before you tell me what you two where dreaming about you both had big smiles on your faces." Said Ron  
  
"I was dreaming about being back at Hogwarts" Lied Harry.  
  
"And I was dreaming about Victor." Lied Hermione. Ron walked over and took Hermiones other hand while Harry muttered an address. They arrived outside Janeys and let themselves in the back gate like she told them to. Janey was sunbathing and hadn't noticed them arrive so Ron cupped some water in his hands and chucked it over her. "Ron!" Janey shouted. The three best friends sat down on the sun lounge's Janey had got out for them and stripped down to their swim wear. Ron looked at Janey and saw that she was wearing a blue bikini similar to Hermiones. "Bloody hell what is it with you girls and wearing string."  
  
She just laughed and said it was to get a good tan. "You coming in Ron?" asked Harry. "I thought you would never ask." Said Ron with a cheeky grin on his face, so they both ran and jumped in. After about three quarters of an hour they got bored and decided to get the girls. "I'll get Janey you get Herms." Suggested Ron. Harry nodded his head and they snuck up to the girls and grabbed them.  
  
"Get off me Harry, I don't want to get wet, put me down now!" Hermione shouted as Harry followed Ron to the diving board. "Hermy, Hermy, Hermy it's just a bit of fun stop kickin you might hurt Harry and we don't want that do you." Ron said as hi climbed up the steps to the diving board. "Put me down and no one will get hurt."  
  
"Sorry it's too late for that" said Ron jumping off the diving board.  
  
"Jesus its cold!" screamed Janey as she swam away from Ron to the shallow end where she could stand up. "Harry please don't." Begged Hermione but before he got chance to answer he jumped him. "Harry I am so going to kill you." She said lunging at him but Harry grabbed her wrists. "Get off your hurting me Harry get off me please."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's up with you."  
  
"It's nothing now get off." She begged as Harry pulled her into the cave under the slide. "Not until you tell me Herms I know something up." He let go off her wrists. "Well you know when Ron woke us up well I was dreaming and it wasn't about Victor." She replied. "Where you dreaming about me."  
  
"Yes." She said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"What where we doing." He said wiping the tear away from her eye.  
  
"This." She replied, as she pulled his head close to hers and kissed him. It was just like the dream so passionate. Hermione let out a moan of excitement. A surge of guilt erupted in Harry for Hermione had a boyfriend and was meant to be his best friend and Ron's yet he couldn't help feeling pleased about what was happening."I have wanted to do that for so long." She said. "Me too I keep having these dreams about us together and I can't stop thinking about you." Replied Harry he was so glad that Hermione felt the same way. "I have to tell Victor tonight and what about Ron." He thought about it for a minuet or two and said "We will find away now come on I wanna play chicken." So they swam over to Ron and Janey who looked like they where getting on fine. "There you are me and Janey where wondering if you two wanted a game of chicken?" Ron asked. "You read my mind mate." Replied Harry. "So are you two sorted?" Janey asked Hermione. "Yeah we're fine." They had five games of chicken and then had to go because they had to be home before the Dursleys got back. "Bye Mate." Said Harry and Ron returned it and turned and hugged Hermione. "See you later Mione."  
  
The house was empty when they got back the Dursleys had been back for dinner and then gone back out again. "Can we finish where we left off Harry?" asked Hermione. "Not yet Granger first you have to go dump dumb Krum." And they both sat and laughed. "Ok if I'm not back in fifteen minuets come after me you no what Victors like."  
  
"If he so much as touches you again I will make sure he lives to regret it." She kissed him on the cheek and dissipated. Harry sat there waiting is silence Five minuets past, then ten minuets past. Two minuets later she appeared with tears running down her face. "Don't cry Herms you know nothing hurts me more then to see you cry." He whispered in her ear. "He said he saw it coming but was very upset and angry. . ."  
  
"Did he touch you?" Harry asked pulling her close.  
  
"No I think he might have though if I hadn't got out of there."  
  
"Its ok Herms you've got me now and always will have." Hermione lifted her head and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Janey said that on your birthday we're all to go other watch films, go late night swimming and order pizza." Said Hermione with a small smile on her face. "That will be the best birthday ever." He replied. "You know we have to tell Ron about us." She said and the smile faded away he didn't know how he was going to tell Ron. Hermione took his hand and led him upstairs. She pushed him onto his bed and got on top of him. She kissed him nice and gently till Harry turned it up a notch. Hermione soon caught on quick and they where soon in a full blown passionate snog. Harry reached his hand down to her waist and started tickling her. "Stop it." She said through laughing. "But I like tickling you 'cause you're ticklish."  
  
"Harry please I'm hungry lets go get fish and chips my treat. To celebrate us."  
  
He nodded so she got up off him and they walked to the fish and chip shop like a couple arm in arm. 


	2. birthday announcement

Birthday announcement  
  
Harry quiet late this morning. The morning of his seventeenth birthday. He looked around for Hermione but she wasn't there, her stuff was but she wasn't. He reached for his mobile and dialled her number. "Hi Herms where are you?" He asked eager to find out where his girl had got to. "You don't need to sound so worried, I've only popped home to get your birthday present wrapped up." She replied smiling. "Ok I'll see you in a bit then."  
  
"Yeah see you in a min and Happy Birthday Harry." She replied and hung up. Harry got up and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, on his return he found two owls sitting on his bed. He recognised one of them to be Errol the Weasleys family owl. Harry tore open the note Errol had attached to her leg.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry  
  
Mum sent you some cakes for your birthday but I'd watch out if I where you.  
You know what Fred and George are like. See you later.  
  
From  
  
Ron and Draco  
  
Harry opened the box, inside was an assortment of cakes and a book. History of quidditch volume two. Harry was sure Ron hadn't paid for the book Malfoy must have helped pay, Weasleys where all ways running low on money yet Harry had his own small fortune but knew they would never accept any money of him. He wrote a quick and short reply.  
  
Guys  
  
Thanks for the book and the cakes. Malfoy when Ron comes over later do you  
and Ginny can come over too.  
  
From Harry.  
  
He looked over to the other owl. It was a handsome tawny owl which Harry was guessing was a School owl. He took the note and read it.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy seventeenth Birthday. The present in the box is from Hagrid and the  
present from me is the individually wrapped one. Hope you have a good  
birthday and we'll be seeing you in September.  
  
Love from Sirius and Hagrid.  
  
He un-wrapped the parcel if it was from Hagrid it could be something dangerous. But it wasn't it was some home made rock cakes and a case of butterbeer. He took out the badly wrapped present and ripped it open. Wow thought Harry it was brilliant his own mini DVD player and four DVD's. He wrote a reply and sent the Owls on their way.  
  
Hey Sirius and Hagrid  
  
Thanks for the cakes, drinks and DVD player they're brilliant. I've got  
something to tell you. Me and Hermione well we're an item. She looks so  
pretty now and she has a tattoo she's just the best.  
  
From Harry.  
  
"'Lo Harry." It was Hermione. She had just got back. He turned around and kissed the corner of her mouth. "So where's my present?" He asked cheekily. She showed him a beautifully wrapped box and said "This is it but you get it later at the party. Are those from Ron?" She pointed to the mound of gifts on his bed. "Yeah but I wouldn't trust the cakes they're probably bewitched. And I'm guessing Malfoy paid for the book. And these are from Hagrid and Sirus." He passed her the notes to read. "Cool Sirius really went all out this year."  
  
"Yeah. In my reply to Ron I invited Draco and Ginny over for my birthday." Harry said to Hermione as she cleared the bed so she could lay with him. "Cool." Was her reply. Draco had come to live with the Weasleys when his father kicked him out for saving Ron from a very painful death. He had then been captured by Ginnys beauty and was now dating her.  
  
"Jesus Christ Mione, look at this." Said Harry as they turned into the garden. Janey, Ron, Ginny and Draco were already floating around on the inflatables. There where big Happy Birthday banners and balloons with music blaring from the Hi-Fi. "They really have gone all out for you Harry." At that moment the gang looked over and shouted "Happy Birthday Harry!" They walked over and dumped there stuff by Rons stuff Harry said "Oh my god guys this is going to be the best birthday ever." With a big grin across his face He got undressed and jumped in Hermione copied him, she was wearing her orange 'string' today. After a few games of chicken they got out and sat in the hot tub. Ron announced that he and Janey where now an item and they where kissing. Draco and Ginny got bored and started up it soon got too much for Harry. "Stop it me and Hermione have something to tell you."  
  
"How about we show them." Said Hermione catching on.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Ok now we're lost you're making no sense at all." Said Ron so Harry put his hand around Hermiones waist and kissed her passionately. "Ok stop it ha ha very funny joke." Ron said with a shocked expression on his face. "Its no joke Ron, me and Harry we're together an item like you and Janey and Draco and Ginny are." Replied Hermione. "Well we all knew that was going to happen, you two got a whole lot closer last year." Said Draco breaking the awkward silence. Janey and Ginny now had a strong fit of the giggles. Ron not looking impressed said "So how long has this been going on then?"  
  
"We only realised we felt this way two days ago."  
  
"Well I suppose that's not long is it."  
  
"So are you ok with us being together?" Harry asked praying his best friend would approve. "Yeah I think its great you two deserve to be happy."  
  
"Good I'm glad we have your blessing."  
  
"Cool" said Ron and for the rest of the evening the just chilled made out and ate pizza. "Present time." Said Harry the moment he had been waiting for. "This is from me." Hermione said passing him the perfectly wrapped gift. He opened it slowly, inside was a gold watch. She explained "Its been passed through my family, the girls give it to the guy they love."  
  
"I Love it." He replied kissing her on the lips. Harry got a remote control car from Janey, she remembered him saying he'd like one.  
  
The weeks went by and Harry and Hermione got their Hogwarts letters. Dumbledore never missed a thing he always knew where the students where. The got head boy and girl with their own private common room. A week later and Harry was standing on platform nine and three quarters looking through the crowds for his best friend and girlfriend. Hermione had gone to stay at her parents for the last week of the holidays she thought she at least owed them that much of her time. "Harry" Called Hermione through the crowd she came running towards him, they hugged and kissed ignoring all the people pointing and staring. "I missed you Mione."  
  
"I missed you to now stop it we're head boy and girl we have to set an example to the younger students."  
  
"Oh look there's Ron" replied Harry as he saw the red head Weasleys heading their way. "Hey guys!" Called Draco leading Ginny towards them.  
  
"Your going to have to cheer Ron up he's missing Janey. He should just be glad that she's going to school in Britain, she used to go to a boarding school in France but transferred." Said Ginny they all looked at a glum Ron. "Ok, Ron mate, I saved us some seats go there and wait for me and Herms we have to go and have a meeting with the new prefects." Said Harry, Ron simply nodded and walked off. They said goodbye to Fred, George, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, and got on the train. The talk with the prefects only too an hour and then they where heading back to Ron, on the way they stopped to say hello with a few fellow Gryffindors. "Hey Lavender, hey Parvati." Said Hermione as they stopped outside their compartment. "We knew you two would get together." Replied Lavender with a smile on her face. "How'd you know this was going to happen?" A startled Harry asked. "Well professor Trelawney said we would witness true love." Giggled Parvati, Harry took her hand and led Hermione away. "'Lo Harry, 'Lo Hermione." Grunted Ron as they entered the dull, dusty compartment and sat opposite him Harry with his arm round Hermione's waist. "So you found it ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"You know I think that if me and Janey last till Christmas then I'll tell her about me being a wizard. Yeah that sounds like a good plan." Ron said ignoring what Harry had just said. They sat and they laughed the journey to Hogwarts until a few hours later they pulled up at the station. They had only just stepped off the train when Hagrid came bounding towards them. "So you two did it, you finally got your acts together."  
  
"Yeah and we're glad we did because it was eating us up inside" replied Hermione. "You look just like Lilly and James." Said Hagrid with a tear in his eye. "It seems like only yesterday they where here themselves." 


	3. return to hogwarts

Return to Hogwarts  
  
As they got into the great hall Harry remembered why he loved Hogwarts so much, it was so nice, warm and homey. The ceiling was covered with bats fluttering about with them swooping down every now and then. The gang sat down at the Gryffindor table and rejoiced it tales of what they did in the holidays. After Leah White was put in Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up and said. "I know you are all very hungry, but I have an exchange student from France to introduce to you. She is joining us for her final year." Harry took his head off Hermiones shoulder to get a look at the student as she was joining his year. "Ron, Ron look up its Janey." Looked up and saw a very shy Janey walking over to Dumbledore. Ron jumped up and shouted "Janey!" She looked around to see who knew her name and saw Ron running towards her. "Ron." She said as they embraced in a kiss right in front of the whole school and the teachers, ignoring the fact that half the school where shouting and wolf whistling stuff like "Go Ron, you're the man." Dumbledore broke the silence.  
  
"Uh hum but we need Janey up here so she can be sorted into a house." All the teachers where smiling but one, professor Snape he couldn't stand it when anyone else was happy. Ron and Janey separated and Ron went and sat back at his table. While Janey put on the sorting hat Ron sat there with his fingers crossed praying that she would be put in Gryffindor. When the hat shouted "Gryffindor" Ron looked like all his dreams had come at once. Janey came and sat next to Ron she kissed him on the cheek and Harry could have sworn his face went as red as his hair.  
  
Professor McGonagall led Harry and Hermione up two floors, through the tapestry and to a lonely corridor. She counted the suits of armour along. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . . 6 Here we go." She said stopping outside a portrait of two fairies. "Joceline, Jesminda these are the new head boy and girl. I want you to let them in and only them." She turned to Harry and Hermione. "This is your own private common room for discussions, homework, meetings and other school related stuff and you have a bedroom each." She emphasized on the word 'each' as she looked at Harry who had his arm around Hermiones waist. "We will be good and respect the room." Replied Hermione a bit miffed that McGonagall thought that she would disobey her. "Fine your trunks will be in your rooms already. See you at breakfast." She said and she scuttled off through the tapestry. "Um Mione how are we going to get in she didn't give us the password?" Harry asked a bit worried. "Its ok don't look so worries. She whispered it to me earlier. Bluebottle." The portrait flew open to reveal a lovely red and black room with black leather furniture. "Oh wow Harry come and take a look at this." Called Hermione from the windowsill. They looked at the view it wasn't as good as the one from the Gryffindor common room because it wasn't as high up. They looked down to Hagrids hut the light was on. "Harry, how did Hagrid know about us?" She asked.  
  
"Well when he sent me my birthday things I told him in the reply. Sorry I couldn't help myself." He said slipping his arms around her waist to her belly button to fiddle with the bar in it. "Ouch Harry it's still a bit tender." Hermione replied she had only got it done three weeks ago, with Harry by her side. "Sorry Herms." He whispered in her ear. He started to kiss her making his way from her ear to her lips. "Harry, stop a minuet, look at this." She pointed to some visible carvings in the windowsill. Harry took a closer look and saw the where J.P 4 L.E. We should put ours next to it Harry so when our children come up they will see it." Said Harry he felt comfortable talking to Hermione about their future. "That sounds great an all Harry but how do you know our kids will be head girl or boy."  
  
"Well with me as their dad and you miss sexy brain box as their mum, then I'm sure they will be. Now wait right here while I go get my pen knife." Called Harry as he ran up the stairs to his room. He looked around the room it was the same as the one he had shared with Ron, Neville, Dean and Shamus but only for one person. He dive over to his trunk and got out the penknife Ron and Hermione had got him for his sixteenth birthday. He ran down to Hermione who was sitting on the table waiting for him. "I'll carve it and then you can enchant it so it stays there."  
  
"Of course." Replied Hermione  
  
The next morning Harry woke early to find Hermione lying next to him. When did she get in he thought to himself? "Mione, wake up." He said shaking her gently. Slowly her big brown eyes opened. "Morning." She said kissing his arm that was resting across her chest as he lay on his side next to her. "Hermione when did you come in here?" He asked.  
  
"At about two thirty. Fang woke me up barking I don't know what at but I couldn't get back to sleep so I came in her I felt save with you. You don't mind do you?" Harry shook his head. They got up, dressed and headed down to the Great hall. Hermione sat down opposite Ron and Janey, Harry joined them a minuet later he had stopped to say hello to a few of his friends on the Hufflepuff table. As soon as he sat down he rested his hand on Hermiones, he half expected her to look to see who it was but she didn't. She could smell his deodorant and dint move a muscle she just smiled. "Hmmm some descent food." Said Harry piling the scrambled egg onto his plate. The four friends laughed at this for it was true all Harry got when he was with the Dursleys was a piece of grapefruit or a banana. "Don't you think its great how Janey's here and that she's in Gryffindor with me." Ron said with the same smile stuck to his face as last night.  
  
"Yeah we're really happy for you mate."  
  
"Oh look here comes professor McGonagall with our new time tables . . . Thanks, cool I've got double arithmacy first." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, that means double divination for us and I'm to tired to go all the way up to the top of the tower." Moaned Harry, he hated divination professor Trelawney was always predicting his death and the room smelt like a hundred different herbs and spices. "What have you got Janey, divination or arithmacy?" Asked Hermione ignoring Harrys moaning. "I've got arithmacy, I took it at Beuxbaxtons." Ron looked disappointed about the fact that he had to spend two whole hours apart from Janey. It still didn't stop him eating thirds of breakfast. Harry and Ron set off for the north tower while Hermione and Janey went down the corridor just under the south corridor, dodging water bombs from Peeves as they went. 


	4. thunder and pain

Thunder and pain  
  
Two hours later they all met up outside Snapes dungeon for potions with the Slytherines. Harry didn't mind potions much now that him and Draco where friends and he didn't get in so much trouble because he wasn't being set up anymore. But Snape was always looking for an excuse to shout at Harry.  
  
"I want you to work in pairs and make a shrinking solution. You made it in second year this is just to refresh your memories." Harry and Hermione moved closer together but they moved to soon. "Potter you work with Longbottem, Weasley you with Malfoy and Granger you can work with the new girl." Said Snape. "Janey Lee." Said Ron quiet loudly.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say." Spat Snape.  
  
"I said Janey Lee she has a name."  
  
"That will be five points from Gryffindor Weasley." For the rest of the lesson they where silent they thought it was best. At lunch they grabbed some sandwiches and headed off to the kitchens to visit Dobby. "Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby with his friends." Squeaked one of the elves and they all ran over carrying trays of tea and cakes. "Yum canary creams that haven't been bewitched." Said Ron stuffing one in his mouth. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter." Came Dobbys high pitched voice as he ran over to them. "Hello Dobby."  
  
"Dobby hears that Harry is in love with Miss Granger."  
  
"How did you hear that?" Asked Hermione taking Harrys hand in her own.  
  
"Dobby is cleaning miss, and Dobby is hearing things." They all laughed as he flapped his ears up and down his big eyes full of tears of happiness. "Dobby is glad that Master Harry is found happiness at last." He smiled.  
  
"We have to go now sorry Dobby it's a history of magic next." Harry said filling his pockets with cakes, biscuits and hot buns. Harry and Hermione ran back to their common room and grabbed their books. They had been so long in the kitchen that they where ten minuets late for class. They sneaked into the back unnoticed. Shamus nearly said something but Ron hit him over the head and he soon shut up. Professor Binns was the only ghost teacher in Hogwarts. And the only interesting things that ever happen in his classes is when he arrives by walking through the blackboard. And even now that was getting a bit old and boring. After that was charms. "Today we will learn how to do the bubble head charm. Proper name Miss Granger."  
  
"Bubbliocius head charm."  
  
"Well done five points to Gryffindor." As usual Hermione cast the perfect bubble charm on Harry but Neville nearly killed Ron when his went wrong and nearly suffocated him.  
  
That night the rain came lashing down on the windows, the thunder was so loud it woke Hermione. She had hated storms since last year when Lord Voldemort, kidnapped her and kept her in the forbidden forest during a storm. She sat in there in her bed tears running down her face repeating. "Please stop it, please." Then she thought Harry, she felt safe with him. She grabbed her dressing gown and put it on. The night hair was freezing and it didn't help that she was only wearing shorts and a tank top.  
  
"HHHarry wake up please Harry wake up." She could hardly talk for the tears.  
  
"What's up Herms?" He said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"It's the thunder Harry it reminds me off last May when he came back."  
  
"Its ok herms you're safe with me you really are its ok." He put his arms around her, she let her head fall onto his shoulder. "You can stay with me tonight babes." Said Harry kissing the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Harry I love you."  
  
"I love you two Mione I always have." They lay together Harry kept his arm over her chest in a protective sort of way and she soon dozed off. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself. That night he dreamed that he and Hermione had gone further then they ever had before. Not all they way but very far and the dream felt good to Harry very good. The dream was so real to him because he and Hermione where there together at the time. When Harry woke the next morning Hermione had rolled over and now had her arm across Harrys chest. The sun was blaring through the window into his eyes. He lay there running his fingers through her long brown hair; it was so soft from her shower the night before.  
  
The weeks zoomed by with Harry and Hermione growing closer day by day. "Harry when's the next Hogsmead date?" Hermione asked, she was sitting at the table doing her homework. "Let me check." He got up and walked over to the notice board by the window. "It's this Saturday, Halloween." He replied as he sat down opposite her. "Thanks for doing that for me."  
  
"I'm bored, can't do anymore." Moaned Harry.  
  
"You've only got a little bit left, make it up." Hermione suggested, Harry thought he would never hear her say that. "Later, do you wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"I dono what if we get caught."  
  
"Herms, we're head boy and girl, if you're that worried we can take my invisibility cloak, and the marauders map till we get outside. Fred and George showed me a secret passage way, please Herms it'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, wait here while I go and get something warmer on."  
  
"Meet here in five because I've got to get my cloak and the map." Said Harry and they ran upstairs, Hermione to her room and Harry to his. They crept through the dark, lonely corridors checking the map every so often for Filch or Mrs Norris. "Right in here." Said Harry opening a door.  
  
"Now squeeze in her." He pulled the bookcase forward so there was just enough room for them to get through. They ran through the tunnel it came out next to the lake. "Harry get out you wand its dark?" Hermione asked as she got out her own. Harry got out his and they both said "Lumos." The night air was silent all you could here where the toots and hoots from the owls up above them, in the starry sky. "Its lovely out here Harry."  
  
"I know it is now come and sit down her." He said leading her to a tree. The same tree Harrys parents used to sit under together. Harry sat with his back against the tree and Hermione laid down resting her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair while she looked at the stars.  
  
"You look gorgeous tonight Mione." Said Harry kissing the back of her hand which he had in his. They sat and talked about the past the fun times with Ron and the times they had got past Voldemort. And last year when Hermione nearly died. Harry stayed by her side day and night, it was touch and go but she made it. Then there where the many times when she had to fix his glasses or the time when they beat the troll in their first year. Soon Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, he lay down next to Hermione and kissed her. She kissed him back and they where soon off exploring each others bodies being as quiet as they could be.  
  
"Harry, what's the time?" Hermione asked as she broke off to breath.  
  
"Oh crap Mione its twenty past two. Come on we'd better go in." So she put her jacket back on and Harry put the cloak around them and did it up.  
  
"Harry, I had fun tonight."  
  
"Well of course it was, you where with me it had to be fun." Harry said cheekily.  
  
"Well I suppose you are god dam sexy." She replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before they made there way back up to the castle. Back in the common room the dumped their stuff and headed up to bed. It was so late Harry fell strait asleep. 


	5. secrets shared

Secrets shared  
  
On Saturday the girls went of shopping while the lads had a drink in the three broomsticks. "So Harry is Herms a good kisser?" Draco asked.  
  
"Brilliant, a lot better then Cho. She is so passionate."  
  
"So have you slept with her yet?"  
  
"I don't wanna here this; come on Mione is one of my best friends." Interrupted Ron he really didn't want to hear this. "Come on Ron we're seventeen year old lads. The three main topics of conversation are quidditch, girls and sex." Replied Malfoy and he had a point. Harry replied Laughing. "No we haven't done it yet. We're waiting for the right time."  
  
"Cool I remember when me and Ginny first slept together."  
  
"OK I know we're grown up and all but this is my sister I really don't want to hear about her sex life." Said Ron getting a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Ron grow up for crying out loud mate she is sixteen years old not a kid any more." Malfoy replied he was getting annoyed about how childish he was being.  
  
"Did something just click between you two? Did you just know it was the right time?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah we had been out flying and the house was empty one thing led to another and before we knew it we where you know doing it. I have to admit after that she seemed a lot more passionate and more grown up."  
  
Harry looked out the window and saw Hagrid walking a big, black scruffy dog towards Hermione and co. Harry got up and said. "Guys come on Hagrids here with Padfoot they're chatting to the girls." Harry hadn't spoken to Hagrids or Sirius for ages he had been to busy with quidditch practise or with Hermione. They stepped outside onto the cobbled streets of Hogsmead the cold air blowing onto their faces. Sirius saw him and came bounding over he rested his paw in Harrys hand. "'Lo Harry." Came Hagrids loud voice from across the street.  
  
"Hey Harry." Said Hermione as she crossed over and kissed him on the cheek. Harry nearly went as red as Rons hair the only reason was because Sirius his godfather was there. Sirius gave his bark of approval. Harry loosened up and said. "Hey Mione." He took her hand and they all headed up to the cave. They stopped at the Bakery to buy Sirius some cakes though Harry thought he deserved them. Hagrid and Sirius zoomed up the cliff as the other six troubled to make it up. When they got there Harry saw the big black dog transform into Sirius. "Hey Harry."  
  
"'Lo Sirius." He replied.  
  
"So glad you two finally got your buts into gear and admitted your feelings for each other where more then friendly ones." Sirius said. Harry could tell by the grin on his face that he was glad that he had got himself a decent girlfriend."  
  
"We're all glad. It was getting painful to watch you two fight your feelings." Said Draco. "Well things really got hard when I found out Mione was going out with that idiot dumb Krum, and then the dreams started."  
  
"What dreams?" Asked Ron.  
  
"They're private sorry mate." Replied Harry and the cave was filled with laughter.  
  
When they got back to school, sixth year Colin Creevey came running up to them. "Harry, Harry you'll never guess what I've just heard. There's going to be a Yule ball in two weeks. No need to guess who'll you'll be going with." He said turning his head to Hermione. "Oh thanks for telling me that Colin." He replied.  
  
"Oh ok see you at dinner." And with that he scuttled off with his brother Dennis toward the great hall. "It should be fun." Said Hermione. Harrys reply was.  
  
"It'll only be fun if you, Miss Granger will be my date." He took her hand and swung her around. "Harry I'll be your date of course. But stop it I hardly call this setting an example."  
  
"Come on lets go to dinner." Because it was Halloween there was a feast and the ceiling had enchanted pumpkins floating about it. Dumbledore stood up and said." Happy Halloween students. There is to be a Yule ball in two weeks, the fourteenth November. As most of you know it's for fourth years and above. "You may bring a younger student if you wish, but now is the time to eat up." The plates filled themselves with pumpkin pie, chips, stews, casseroles dumplings, anything and everything. Harry helped himself to chicken stew and dumplings something nice and hot to warm him. After that he was still hungry and fancied having pie and chips, Hermione looked at him in amazement. When everyone had finished eating Dessert arrived there where cakes of all sorts and an assortment of sweets. "I think I'll just have two iced buns. I am stuffed." Said a very bloated Harry. "W ell you shouldn't have had stew and pie for dinner." Said Hermione taking a slice of hot apple pie and coating it in piping hot custard.  
  
"Stop making me jealous Herms you know if I eat another mouth full I'm going to explode." She just laughed and ate another mouthful. 


	6. meeting with parker

Meeting with Parker  
  
"So you're going to the ball with me Granger." Hermione looked up from her book and saw Parker Dejour standing opposite her. It was six thirty am and she was studying for a mini test. She was meant to last night but Harry, Ron and Janey had dragged her out for a late night swim in the lake.  
  
"Nope I'm going with Harry."  
  
"What that jerk."  
  
"Excuse me but that jerk is my boyfriend." She said pulling out her wand. She wasn't afraid to hex him or give him pink hair.  
  
"You know I'm better then him."  
  
"Ok now you're pushing it."  
  
"He may be Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter but I am Parker Dejour."  
  
"Ok now you have a choice of colours pink, blue, red or green."  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"Ok pink it is."  
  
"What."  
  
"Pinkocius hair delanga."  
  
"What have you done?" Asked Parker not knowing what had just happened. Hermione took out her mirror and showed him his vivid pink hair. "So do you like it?"  
  
"You will be mine Granger you wait and see." He said and ran off to the medical wing. Hermione decided that she had had enough of studying and headed back to her common room. "Did it work?" Asked a voice Hermione recognised to be Tanya Talana. Tanya fancied Harry and spent most of her time following him about. Hermione looked through the gap in the door and saw Parker in there with her. "Nope, but she did this to me." He said pulling down the hood of his coat to show her his pink hair. "We can't talk now. Meet me in the room just below Trelawneys at eleven pm." Laughed Tanya. Hermione was just thinking what that room was used for but Dejour answered that for her.  
  
"That's 'make out' room isn't it and at eleven pm what if we get caught."  
  
"Don't worry it's close to our common room." Hermione headed back to her destination, she had loads to tell Harry. "Bluebottle ... Harry, you'll never guess what I've just heard!" he shouted running up the stairs to his room.  
  
"What Mione its seven am?"  
  
"Well Parker came up to me in the library ..."  
  
"What he didn't touch you did he?"  
  
"No, but he asked me to the ball. I said no and that I was going with you. He got really annoyed and started calling you a jerk so I gave him pink hair." They both laughed. "Is that the big news?" Harry asked.  
  
"NO there's more, on my way back I heard him talking to Tanya, yes her. Well I think they've got a plan to split us up. They're meeting at eleven tonight in 'make out' room."  
  
"Wanna check it out."  
  
"Yeah maybe we should get there first and use the room for its purpose and then when they arrive we can you know get even and deduct some points." Suggested Hermione. "Sounds like a plan. Now jump in you must be cold." So she jumped in and cuddled up to Harry.  
  
"As they entered the great hall for breakfast Ron called over to them. "Guys have you seen Parkers hair yet."  
  
"Ron how do you think he got pink hair in the first place?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione did you give it do him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He cornered her in the library." Added Harry.  
  
"You what, I'm going to kill him."  
  
"No its ok I fended him off I'm big enough to look after myself." The sound of laughter soon shut them up. They turned around and saw Parker had just re-entered the great hall. "You did a good job Mione." Said Ron as he dunked his sausage in some ketchup still laughing. Parker shot them an evil grin and Harry and Hermione aware of it snuggled into each other. ON the way to transfiguration Hermione asked. "Harry you know it's the Yule ball tomorrow, we me and Janey are spending the day pampering ourselves. I was just wondering what your up to?"  
  
"Well we've got we've got the whole morning playing quidditch/ we need the practise for our match against the Slytherines. Now I'm the captain they're relying on me to be there."  
  
"Ok." That evening the six friends when out for a fly together. Harry decided to show off by doing the wronski fient. They got back to the common room by quarter past ten. Hermione had a quick shower and while she got dressed into her pink jeans and tank top, she had to look her best, Harry jumped in. At twenty to eleven they headed off, Harry was keen to get started on their 'make out' session. They finally reached the room at ten to eleven and sat on the windowsill. Harry put one hand on the small of her back while he ran his fingers through her hair. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. He kissed her back thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he turned it up a notch she like it and soon caught up. They where just really getting into it when they heard the door open. "Well, well, well." Said a voice they knew all too well. Parker Dejour. "What are you doing out of bed this time of night?" He asked.  
  
"We could ask you the same." Replied Hermione  
  
"Remember we're head boy and girl we don't need an excuse." Parker looked on with nothing to say and Tanya looked like she had just seen someone without makeup on. "So that's ... ten points from Ravenclaw ... each." Harry said he was enjoying this. "Now back to your common room before you lose and more points for your house." So with that Parker and Tanya sulked off while Harry and Hermione sat there laughing. "Can we finish this in our common room Harry its freezing?"  
  
"Yeah of course." He replied putting his arm around her. 


	7. after ball delights

After ball delights The next morning Harry woke early and left Hermione in bed so he could head to breakfast as he had to get an early start on quidditch practise. Practise was going well until Ginny got hit by a bludger and fell off her broom; she had broken her arm so Ron escorted her to Madame Pomfrey. She came back towards the end of practise and had missed out on two hours training. For the rest of the afternoon Harry, Ron and Draco went to visit Hagrid, Harry hadn't had chance to see how Sirius was as whenever he tried to there were to many people around. At about six they left Hagrids and went there separate ways to get ready. Harry knocked on Hermiones door. "What Harry, I'm busy getting ready."  
  
"I was just seeing if you're in." He replied feeling a bit offended.  
  
"Sorry but please can you leave mi in peace of I wont be ready in time." Harry went to his room and got out his dress robes he soon remembered that he needed to shower as he was all sweaty. After his shower he got dressed, tided the room and made the bed he was hoping that tonight was going to be their night. At quarter to seven Hermione came down to the common room she looked stunning in her periwinkle blue dress. She had curled her hair and had it in a tight ponytail two little bits dangling down where her fringe used to be. "You look stunning." Said Harry pulling Hermione close to his body as he kissed her.  
  
"Hey watch the lip gloss." She said pulling away.  
  
"Yup we've got to keep your perfect, wait you're perfect enough anyway." He took her hand and led her down to the entrance hall where they met Ron, Janey, Ginny and Draco. "Wow you two look so cool together." Said Ron.  
  
"Oh Harry, Hermione, looking at you two is like seeing Lilly and James again." Came a voice from behind them, Albus Dumbledore. They smiled and said "Thank you." The doors of the great hall opened, looking inside was like looking at a fairy tale picture. They had gone out on a limb and decorated with never melting icicles and crystals with ice statues of fairys dotted about the room. They went and found a table for six and sat down. As they were looking at the doors to see what people looked like they saw Parker enter with Tanya. His pink hair, matched her ghastly pink frilly dress. "Don't they match?" Laughed Draco.  
  
"Hey that was you a couple of years ago with Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said remembering the look on Harry's face when she turned up with Krum.  
  
"Herms, may I have this dance?" Asked Harry holding out his hand for her to take, which she took and replied. "Of course you can Potter." He led her onto the dance floor and put his arms around her waist. She put hers around his and rested her head on his shoulders as they danced in time to the music. They where soon joined By Ron and Janey, Ron looking a bit nervous dancing wasn't really his strong point. He seemed to be enjoying it though when Janey kissed him.  
  
"I have just received word that the food is ready. You may choose what you like from the menu." Said Dumbledore sitting down in his seat at the main table. Harry and Hermione sat down at the table and looked through the menu.  
  
"I think I'll have the roast beef and a butterbeer please." Harry said and no sooner had he said it a roast beef dinner appeared in front of him and his goblet filled itself with butterbeer. Hermione had the same as him as did Ron and Janey. Harry and Hermione only stayed till eleven, even though they where both still full of energy. They both had one thing in mind. It looked like tonight was going to be their night. They raced into Harrys room, Hermione literally ripping the clothes from Harrys back. But Harry very carefully removed her dress as they got into bed. Harry even though it sounded selfish he was really glad that he was finally doing it. He had never felt better and was glad that it was Hermione he had lost his virginity too, he felt so much love for her and in a way he felt he had finally got to show her how much. "Hermione, was that your first time?" He asked trying to feel brave. "No Harry it was my second." She said feeling bad and worried she had offended him. She even felt a bit disgusted with herself. Harry plucked up the courage and said. "Was Victor your first?"  
  
"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes worrying that she was hurting him.  
  
"But Harry, you where so much better, you where nice, soft gentle and worried about hurting me. Victor didn't care about me, he really hurt me he did."  
  
"I'm so sorry Herms." He said running his fingers from her chin to her belly button. "What do you have to be sorry for Harry? I love you."  
  
"I love you too Mione." He said kissing her on the corner of her mouth. They lay in each others arms and dozed off.  
  
When Harry woke he looked out and saw that it had snowed all night and still was. The grounds where pure white with Hagrids foot prints leading up to the castle. He opened the window and scooped some snow up into his hands.  
  
"Herms, wakey, wakey rise and shine." He said pulling back the quilt and dropping the snow onto her bare chest. "You pig. That's freezing." She screamed shoving the snow off her and onto the floor. She pulled the quilt back on and said. "So pain in the ass what's the time."  
  
"Time you got out of bed so we can have a snow fight." Harry replied cheekily pulling on his jeans and jumper. "Ok." She said wrapping the quilt around her and waddling across the hallway to her room. Harry finished getting dressed and went to wait in the common room by the fire. Hermione came down ten minuets later all dressed in pink, she even had her pink, fluffy roxy boots on, with her cloak swaying behind her off the shoulders. "Shall we see if Ron and Janey want to come out, we can have a couples war?" Asked Hermione  
  
"Great idea." Said Harry running out of the common room, through the tapestry and up the stairs with Hermione following him. With one more flight of stairs to go they bumped into Ron and Janey. "Snow fight?" Asked Ron.  
  
"You read my mind, battle of the couples." Replied Harry, so they raced outside and made themselves bases. Despite Ron having an excellent throwing arm, Harry and Hermione won. Hermione bewitched the base so all snow balls repelled of it and went flying back at Ron.   
  
"See you two at lunch me and Herms have plans." Harry said looking at Hermione, she just smiled at him. "Ok, what are your plans?"  
  
"We're going to visit Dobby where we can get a nice hot chocolate." Hermione replied as she shoved some snow down Harrys back, he shivered and kissed her on the cheek. "Cool say hello to him for us, we're going to see Hagrid." Said Ron heading towards Hagrids hut with Janey clinging onto his arm. 


	8. Peeves accident

Peeves accident  
  
When Harry and Hermione finally got back to their common room they saw the time and realised they had to get downstairs for dinner. They ate and mingled with their fellow students. They didn't stay long the wanted a bit of time to themselves. They had just gone up the first set of stairs when peeves chased a first year out of a charms room. The first year ran into Hermione and knocked her down the hard concrete stairs. "Hermione!" Called Harry as he ran down to her lifeless body. She was still breathing but not awake. "What is all this commotion?" Said Dumbledore as he entered the main hall followed by half the students and teachers. He looked at Hermione, Harry and then the first year but saw no peeves. He asked no question and conjured up a stretcher and put her on it. "Professor he ran out." Harry pointed at the first year and continued. "He knocked into Hermione ... She lost her balance and fell. Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"She shall be fine; we need to get her to Madame Pomfrey." He replied and Professor McGonagall cleared a path for them to get through. Just at that moment Ron and Janey. "Harry, what happened?" Asked Ron as he followed Harry, Dumbledore and Hermione.  
  
"She fell down the stairs backwards, luckily there's no blood." Harry said trying to think positive. Ron fell silent as they carried on the journey to the medical wing. "What have we here?" Came Madame Pomfreys soft voice as she appeared at the doorway. "Poppy its miss Granger she fell down the stairs backwards. Would you please allow Harry and Ron to stay with her?"  
  
"Of course Albus, The amount of time I've had these three in here it must be like a third home. But back to the situation, can you please put her on bed six." So Dumbledore laid her there while Harry and Ron grabbed themselves chairs. Harry put his hand on hers and kissed her on the forehead whispering. "Its ok Herms you're going to be fine. Ok I love you." In her ear.  
  
"Sorry but you will have to move to the side while I check her over." She put down her box of lotions and potions and got to work on checking that she would be ok. She took out her wand and woke Hermione.  
  
What happened? How did I get hear?" She asked. Tears in eyes the confusion of it all getting the better of her. "Hermione dear you fell down the stairs. I need you to drink this, Harry and Ron are here with you." The tears started streaming down Hermiones face. How she thought could it have all happened and her not remember it how she thought. She said up sniffed and carried on crying. She put her face in her knees and sobbed her heart out. Harry and Ron ran over one either side of her. Harry soon had tears in his eyes he hated seeing Hermione cry, the pain of seeing her sad was harsh really harsh. "Shh Mione its ok please don't cry you know I can't stand it when I see you cry. Please."  
  
"Yeah Herms it's going to be alright you know. Just tell me where it hurts and Madame Pomfrey will sort you out." Piped up Ron his face white with fear. She lifted her head her eyes full of pain. "My back ... and left arm really, really hurt and I've got a stinking headache." Madame Pomfrey lifted the sleeve of Hermiones arm and could tell it was broken at once. The swelling and bruising were so bad that the moment Hermione looked at it she was back in tears worse then before. "It's ok dear you're bound to be distressed. Can you please lean forward so I can have a look at your back?" Hermione nodded and leaned forward squeezing Harrys hand it hurt so much. "Your back will be fine its just a bit bruised, but your arm is broken." She took out her wand and muttered a incantation of some sort. The swelling and bruising on Hermiones arm went down and her arm was healed. Madame Pomfrey walked to her office and came back with a bottle in her hand. "You'll need to drink this and then get some rest."  
  
"Ok." Hermoine replied and she drank it in one.  
  
"Herms I am so sorry but I've got to go Janey will be waiting for news." Said Ron. "It's ok Ron, Thank you for staying as long as you did. She replied snivelling. "Bye mate."  
  
"Yeah bye Ron." As they watched Ron leave Hermione started crying again the strain on her body was getting a bit to much. But then her mood changed and she started laughing as she said. "I'm sorry Harry I don't mean to keep crying it just happens."  
  
"Its ok I'm not bothered now rest ok or you'll get me kicked out. And I don't think Madame Pomfrey goes much on your tattoo."  
  
"Well that's her tough luck isn't it." She replied smiling.  
  
"That's better a good smile." Harry looked at her eyes and saw that she was asleep. He rested his head on her stomach being careful to watch out for her belly button and soon he as well was asleep. 


End file.
